


Un camino diferente (Comic)

by OoKairaGisoO



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fancomic, Kidnapping, Mutilation, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoKairaGisoO/pseuds/OoKairaGisoO
Summary: Se aconseja leerlo en escritorio, ya que son imágenes grandes.Un fancomic creado solamente por diversión, espero les guste. No soy muy buena dibujando Skeksis, pero aún me ayuda a practicar un poco ♥Mantengan los ánimos arriba chico/as, estamos en una situación muy difícil que tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y ser positivos, acatar sobretodo las indicaciones de salubridad ♥♥English version
Relationships: Brea/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se aconseja leerlo en escritorio, ya que son imágenes grandes.  
> Un fancomic creado solamente por diversión, espero les guste. No soy muy buena dibujando Skeksis, pero aún me ayuda a practicar un poco ♥  
> Mantengan los ánimos arriba chico/as, estamos en una situación muy difícil que tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y ser positivos, acatar sobretodo las indicaciones de salubridad ♥♥
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828218/chapters/57256879)


	2. 2




	3. 3




	4. 4




	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


	6. 6




End file.
